Commercial trucking using tractor-trailer operators incur significant costs each year due to accidents that then result in repair costs, replacements costs, medical costs, and litigation. Many drivers die each year due to rollover accidents where, for whatever reasons, the trailer tips either left or right. In addition to the very high fatality rate of rollover accidents, massive repair costs are unavoidable. Moreover, the collateral impacts are also costly due to traffic pile-ups, traffic jams, lost product, lost productivity, and so on. Existing anti-rollover systems primarily use the vehicle anti-braking system, additional sensors, and the engine to recognize the rollover threat, and attempt to slow the vehicle before a rollover occurs. However, there still exist significant losses in the trucking industry and personal vehicle accidents due to loss of control and rollover accidents.